Desire
by Hope Happens
Summary: When I first saw money, I couldn't believe its beauty. This was something that I didn't see everyday, and I wanted more. A one shot about Moneybags


**Desire**

--

**Author's note: **This is my first approach at Spyro the Dragon story.

I decided to write something about Moneybags. This one shot is (what I believe) about Moneybags back-story. I personally don't know his character well, so I hope I don't make him too out of character. I hope you enjoy this.

--

**(Moneybags P.O.V)**

My father was permanently out of my life, even though he's gone; I kind of miss him even though he completely gave up on his family. My mother was declared insane, so she wasn't much help. My brother and sister looked up to me now, since I was the oldest. Now, it was my responsibility to raise my brother and sister.

Now by that time, I was about twelve years old. My brother was eight and my sister was nine. I didn't have a clue what to do.

We didn't have any money or shelter, so we lived on the streets. At night, we ate out of the dumpsters, hoping we would find at least some decent food. It tasted horrible, but it was the key for us to live.

My broken family would cry when they're feeling sorry for us. I couldn't cry, although I wanted too, but I couldn't. I had to show them I was strong and they had to be strong too.

Eventually, they would stop crying, but that would only make me feel weaker. I always made sure not to cry in front of them; afraid they would think I wasn't strong.

--

When I turned thirteen, I figured that I should try and get a job, so that we could at least afford some food instead of going through those filthy dumpsters.

I walk down the streets, searching for a job that can fit my qualities. I spend the whole day searching, but everything was either too hard or they didn't hire me because of my age. I felt disappointed.

I felt like I let everyone down, including myself. I would sit by the curb, just thinking what am I going to do now? The world was so unfair for us.

Eventually, I would drag my feet back to my brother and sister, always telling the horrible news that I didn't get hired. They always wore a frown when I would say this. Come to think of it, I don't think I ever saw them smile before.

My sister would always be the positive one though. She would always tell me, "I know you'll get us a lot of money one day."

I wish.

--

When I turned fourteen, I still couldn't get a job.

When I couldn't get hired, I've built up a lot of anger and hatred towards the world. I would get temper tantrums towards my family, mostly to my brother. I would never yell at my sister. He would sometimes run away when I yell at him. He would run away to the park just a couple of blocks down the street. I would always say sorry to him, but I couldn't promise that it wouldn't happen again.

My sister kept telling me that she always believed that I would somehow get all of the money that we need. I would just nod my head to her, not really believing her anymore. My faith and hope seemed lost now.

--

When I turned fifteen, my brother died. I always blamed myself for this, but my sister would say that it wasn't my fault and that I shouldn't blame on myself. Again, I just nod my head to her.

I told her I needed to be alone for a moment, she didn't question. I quietly walk down the street. I received glares, I tried to ignore it, but I could feel them staring quiet uncomfortable. The air started to get cold; winter is defiantly coming soon. This is the worst time of year for my sister and I.

The weather gets cold, everyone is happy except us, and Christmas. Christmas is that time of year when everyone gets presents and when kids spend time with their family…something that we didn't really have.

I suddenly trip. I fell face first into the cold, hard ground. I gently rub my head, there's a small bump on there, and I'll be okay. I was curious what I have tripped over though.

I look over my shoulder; something red was there. I quickly stand to my feet. I gasped to myself it was a red gem. I look around to see if anyone dropped this, nobody was around now. Signaling to myself that it's okay, I quickly pick the red gem up.

When I first saw money, I couldn't believe its beauty. This was something that I didn't see everyday, and I wanted more.

I tuck this gem in my pocket, savoring this forever. I quickly ran back to where my sister and acted like nothing happened.

I knew one thing though; I wanted more.

More.

--

When I turned eighteen, I finally got a job. It was decent, but it didn't pay a lot.

One day, when I was leaving from work, I heard these people in a dark alley talking. I stood where I would be hidden so that I can hear them talking. I don't know why, but I was interested what these strangers had to say. These mysterious strangers kept talking about money. It seems one of them didn't get enough money for something, which in result, the stranger got punched in the face. Frightened, I ran away.

It seemed that I have been detected because one of the strangers tackled me to the ground. They held some sharp, pointy knives in my face. I couldn't help but to tremble.

I didn't want my life to end, although that wouldn't be such a bad idea…but I couldn't leave my sister. They held me hostage; I couldn't go back to my sister for a couple of days. They feared that if they let me go, then I would tell the police what they were doing. I assured them that I wouldn't and I just wanted to go, but they just shook their heads at me.

They strangers figured that I should join them at what they call "hustling". I didn't really know what that meant, but it was better than them ending my life.

One day, a cheap looking carnival opened up near the park. When I was younger, I always loved going to the carnival. It was the time when everyone was happy, including me. Those days are over now though.

Anyways, the mysterious strangers built a booth. I just raised my eyebrow at them, they didn't notice. When they were done building, they pushed me into the booth. I asked what were they doing and they just told me to shut up. I quickly shut my mouth, fearing that they would do something horrible to me.

One of them told me to just stand in the booth and gave me a bucket that said "Entry, Ten Red Gems."

I was going to ask what to do with this bucket, but one of them already spoke.

He said, "Just stand there like you work here, and watch if the people put the gems in the bucket, okay?" He ordered, roughly. I just nod my head.

They quickly leave, leaving me by myself.

Soon, people started to come over to my booth and dropped gems in there. My mouth gaped open at all of the gems in there. It was enough to rent a room in a hotel. I smiled while those foolish people just partially gave their money away and rush into the carnival.

They actually think this is the entry to the carnival. Deep down, I felt sorry for them, but when I looked at the gems, that feeling went away. I started to feel something that I haven't felt a long time: Greed.

When I was finished, they were impressed by how much gems I received. They took half of the profit that I made, which was enough to get a hotel room and a nice dinner…lobster perhaps.

I was free to go on one condition, I had to keep returning to them and get more money. I happily accepted.

When I got back to my sister, she asked me how I got all of these gems. I simply said, "Hustling."

From the look on her face, I could tell she didn't know what that meant, but she soon forgot about that and wanted to get dinner. I happily accepted. That night, we slept in a nice hotel room.

--

When I turned forty, I had all the money I need, but I still want more. I stopped going to the mysterious strangers, figuring that I can do this myself. Also, I wouldn't have to split the profits, so it's all-good. My sister died though. I was sad, after I realized that my whole family is gone. I just shook my head at myself.

When she died, I buried some money in her grave. I don't know why I did that, I felt like I had too.

A lot of people know me now…especially Spyro the Dragon. He gets pretty annoyed how I keep scamming him.

He usually tries to avoid me, but that's not possible…I own all of the secret passageways that he needs to go to, so that he can continue with his "Adventures".

When I scam him, I would always hear him says, "Sheesh, can't this guy get a real job?"

I would always chuckle because this _**is **_my real job.

--

So, yeah…that's what I believe what Moneybags back-story is like. I purposely made him have a hard life. Yeah, whatever. I hoped you liked this though. I worked really hard on this. Yah for Moneybags!


End file.
